I Don't Dance
by Aleah Williford
Summary: Riley wants to fix everything with her family, but is having a hard time doing it, will her sins every be forgiven, or will the past repeat itself. Modern AU. Alice/OC
1. Stressed

**Author Note: I took down 21 guns, because I was having a bad time thinking of more ideas for it, and there were too many plot holes. So here is a story I been thinking about doing for a long time. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

Riley was outside the Police station smoking a cigarette. She was wearing black leather combat boots, dark blue jeans, with a black t-shirt. She had her pistol on her right side, and she kept her badge clipped to the left side. Her partner Rain came out to see how she was doing.

" I thought you quite", said Rain leaning against the wall next to Riley.

" I only smoke when i'm stressed about something, you know that", said Riley take another inhale.

" What's on your?", asked Rain.

" My life.", said Riley.

" Your life ain't bad, you're married, have two kids, have your dream job, and awesome best friend", said Rain laughing on that last part.

" My marriage is shit right now.", said Riley.

" You, and Alice love each other to death.", said Rain.

" Yeah, but i'm so afraid of losing her, and the kids again", said Riley.

" What do you mean again, I knew you too had past marriage issues, but never losing them", said Rain.

" I cheated on Alice, with a girl name Jill, and she found out. We were both drunk, and got into a yelling fight in front of Kris. I pushed her into the counter, right there I knew a divorce was heading my way. She punched me. busted my lip right open. I had enough sense to leave, but I went to her house. I went to your house.", explained Riley.

" You told me you got into a fight at the bar", said Rain.

" Nope, Alice punched me right in the face", said Riley.

" But that was 5 years ago.", said Rain.

" Yeah, but look I work so far from home, right now I haven't seen my family in 3 weeks because of these case-

" That almost done", Rain cut in.

" Yeah, but right now i'm missing my son first football game. I haven't kissed my wife, and told her I love her in 3 weeks its killing me Rain. I have a 13 year old daughter, and a 9 year old son that barely know there mom.", said Riley. Tears were coming down her face.

" It's going to fine, I been away from J.D, for 3 weeks just like you, and he knows I still love him.", said Rain.

" Yeah, but I never get time to at least call them, and it make them think I don't care, but I do", said Riley.

" Lets just get back inside, and finish case, so you can get back home, plus I think they mind seeing their favorite aunt.", said Rain.

" You used to get so pissed when they called you aunty Rain", said Riley throwing down her cigarette down, then stomping it out.

" It grows on you", grinned Rain.

Riley went back inside to her office, she was using. She opened up her laptop, and checked her emails before continuing the case. She saw she got an email from Alice, she clicked open to read:

_Hey babe, How are you doing?, haven't heard from you for awhile. The kids are fine. When are you coming home?. Jason's first game starts today. I will send you pictures. Please call us, the kids miss you. Bye love you.- Alice._

Riley pulled out her phone to call them, and wish Jason luck, but before she could dial, Rain came over telling Riley the found the guy. Riley jumped up, and rushed to the passenger side of cop car. She knew that if they caught this guy she could go home for at least two days before another 5 hour drive away from home.

**Author Note: So there was chapter 1 of I don't dance. We learn more backstory on Riley, and her family, and how the two met, and we learn who Jill was to Riley. See guys for chapter 2.**


	2. Time Off

Riley, and Rain arrived at the warehouse where he was last report seen at. Riley was the first one out running. She pulled out her pistol, and scanned the room. She walked slowly in. Soon a knife slashed her left arm. Riley fired 2 bullets, but missed. She started running after the guy. The guy jumped out the window. to the back alley, Riley was close behind him. The guy hide behind a dumpster. Riley pulled out her pistol again, and scan. As she got closer to the dumpster where the guy was hiding, he stabbed her in the ankle. Riley fell to the floor, as the guy start coming closer to Riley, Rain appeared to put 3 bullets in him. He fell dead.

" Shit, Riley are you ok?", said Rain.

" I'm fine, lets just call this in", said Riley. There was pain in her voice.

Rain helped Riley up and helped her to the car. Rain put Riley in the passenger sit as Rain called it in.

" We got the guy, but he is dead, and we also have a cop down, I'm taking her to a hospital once back up comes.", said Rain inside the radio.

3 cop cars showed up after they got the story Rain took Riley to the hospital, where she got 21 stitches in her left arm., and 11 in her right ankle. After she got all wrapped up, they went back to the police station to wrap things up, but while Riley was typing up the finally report the chief wanted to see her. Riley got up and walked over to her office. She knocked on the door.

" Come in", she heard a women on the outside called.

" You want to see me chief", said Riley opening the door and taking a sit.

" I want you to go home for a little bit, you can do some computer work while you heal.", said Chief.

" ok thank you", said Riley getting up to leave.

" Oh Officer Williams", said the Chief.

" Yeah",said Riley.

" Spend time with your family, they need you", said The chief.

" I will", said Riley with a grin.

Riley went to the hotel room she was staying at, and packed her backpack. She put on her jean jacket and checked out, and got on in her dark- green truck, and drove 5 hours home. when she got home it was 11 at night. Riley sneaked into the house. Riley walked down the hallway to the her, and Alice's room. She quietly open the door, and walked in. She sat on her side of the bed to take off her shoes. The light behind her suddenly turned on. Riley shot back to see her wife staring at her.

" Hey beautiful miss me", smiled Riley.

Alice returned the smile. Riley took off her shirt, and put on a pair of sleep pants. Riley got into bed, Alice reached to turn out the light. Alice didn't notice her whole forearm wrapped up. Alice placed her head on Riley's shoulder, she wrapped her arms around her stomach. Riley wrapped an arm around Alice. Alice fall asleep with a smile on her face knowing her wife was here with her right now.


	3. Meet the family

Riley woke up to the morning light shining through the window. Riley looked down to see her wife still sleeping on her. Riley got up not waking up her wife. She put on a pair of jeans, a plain red shirt, with a long black sleeve underneath. When Riley sat back on the bed to put her boots on she felt an arm wrap around her. Riley look to see her wife with her arm around her, and resting her chin on Riley's shoulder.

"Morning", said Alice.

" Morning", said Riley.

" You know you scared me last night", said Alice.

" Sorry about that, I tried to come home earlier, but there traffic", said Riley.

" It's fine, but next time you go away, please call, we got worried", said Alice.

" Sorry, I got busy with work, we got the bastard, and the chief gave me 3 weeks of work from home, so I get to be with you guys more.", said Riley.

" Good", said Alice.

Riley got her boots on. Alice got dressed. She put on a pair of skinny jeans, and orange tank top, and a pair of boots. Riley got off the bed to give her wife a hug, and kiss. Riley stood a light bit taller than Alice. Riley was well tone from all the cop work. Alice had a great body too, even after having two kids. The two made their way to the kitchen. Riley sat at their small dining table while Alice cooked. Riley looked at her wife, thinking how lucky she was to have a wife and kids so amazing.

" So how was work", asked Alice.

Riley broke from her thoughts.

" It was long, I had to stay over time, and Rain caught me a couple of times falling asleep at my desk, but in the end we got him.", answered Riley.

" How is Rain", asked Alice.

" She's good, she should be coming home today, she misses J.D, can't wait to see him.", said Riley.

Riley went back into her thoughts, and worries. Alice caught her staring in nothing, and knew something was wrong.

" Riley is there something wrong", asked Alice in concern.

"Hm...oh no nothing wrong", said Riley.

Alice looked a Riley with a concern look. Riley just smiled.

" I'm fine, trust me", said Riley.

Riley got up and wrapped Alice in a hug.

" If there was something wrong I would tell you, just a very long case", said Riley trying to calm her wife down.

" You Promise", said Alice looking into her wife's eyes.

" Promise.", said Riley.

As they were sharing a kiss together, Riley heard two kids scream her name.

"Mom!", shouted the kids, and tackling Riley.

" Easy you too", said Alice.

" When did you get back", asked Kris.

" Last night, scared your mama half to death", said Riley.

Both kids laughed.

" I was not scared", said Alice.

" Keep telling yourself that", said Riley.

" So mom, how was the case", asked Kris.

" Good, very long", said Riley.

" When will you be leaving again", asked Kris.

" 3 weeks", said Riley.

" Really! That's awesome", said Jason excited.

" Yep", said Riley.

Alice served dinner. All of them sat down. Riley was enjoying her time with her family, god knows how many times her chair has been empty when it didn't need to be.

" So mom can I learn how to shoot?", asked Jason.

" Absolutely not", said Alice.

" Sure, hell when you get older, and stronger I teach you some of the big guns I sometimes have to use in the force", said Riley.

"Awesome", said Jason.

" Really?", said Alice.

" What, I think all people need to learn how to shoot, and the early you start the better they are", said Riley.

" But a 9 year old", said Alice cocking an eyebrow.

" I learned at his age", said Riley.

" Ugrh fine, but I'm not taking him one time", said Alice.

" Mama, you don't even know how to shoot", said Jason.

Riley choked on her food, after taking a sip of her coffee, she spoke.

" Jason, you mama is a better shot than me", said Riley.

Alice smiled at the comment.

" And that is the only time I will admit she better than something then I am", said Riley.

" No there one more thing i'm good at than you", said Alice winking at Riley.

" Ew guys keep it in bed", said Kris.

Riley turned red, and burst out laughing.

" I'm confused", said Jason.

" We tell you in a couple of years", said Riley still laughing.

As they continue to eat Riley noticed Kris barely touched her food.

" Hey Kris sweetie, you barely been touching your food", said Riley.

" Not really hungry", said Kris.

Riley got up to put her plate in the sink.

" Yeah, your mama cooking gets me sick soon", said Riley.

Kris smiled, but when Riley was close enough to Alice she punched her in the side.

Kris put her plate in the sink and ran upstairs followed by Jason, leaving Alice, and Riley in the kitchen. Alice was doing the dishes while Riley leaned against the counter.

" What's wrong with Kris", asked Riley.

" I don't know, I'm just as curious as you, she usually helps me with the dishes, but she ran upstairs", said Alice.

" Do you think-", said Riley.

Alice sighed, she tried to remember their past, and knew it effect Kris, but not Jason because he was only a baby.

" It's been five years, and she been fine, I don't know why now.", said Alice.

" Do you think, it me being gone more, and not being around, thinking that it's going to start again, because that's how it started the first time", said Riley.

" Maybe", said Alice.

" You know i'm not right, I will never do that to you guys again, I have proof , that I was working, I wasn't with her Alice", said Riley.

" Riley I know, you been trying, I seen it, It's hard where you work, and it very stressful, You shown me you can fill in as the other parent, I made my mistakes too, that fight wasn't one sided I did things to", said Alice.

" Yeah, let me go talk to her", said Riley.

Riley walked down the hallway. She stopped at a door that had a sign on it that said Kristen's room. _She must of made this when I was gone_, Riley thought. Riley walked in to see her daughter on the bed listening to music. Kris remained Riley of Alice, with the dirty blonde hair, and her blue eyes. Kris wore her hair short like both Alice and Rileys but Riley's hair was black, and a little bit shorter, and cut a little different. Kris had Riley's personal though. Shy, but strong inside, and can kick ass. Kris was wearing red converse, skinny jeans, and a metal shirt. Her headphone blasting. Riley knew the band since the both share the same taste in music. Riley tapped Kris on the leg. She jumped at first then saw it was only her mom. Kris took her headphones out, and scouted over so Riley could sit.

" So what's on your mind kid", said Riley.

" Nothing", said Kris.

" You can tell me, I won't tell your mom, and we can go for a little walk to make sure it stays just me, and you.", said Riley.

" No, it's fine", said Riley, she then sighed.

" Well there was something I wanted to tell you",said Riley.

" What", said Kris.

" Ok you know how i'm gone a lot, and not really around, well I wanted to tell you i'm not with her, i'm working, I love your mom very much, and what happen 5 years ago will not repeat itself, that's why i'm here now for 3 weeks, yeah I working, but when your kids are at school, and when you guys get home, I'm all your, It kills me when i'm away, you can ask aunty Rain, she seen me at my weakest, and strongest.", said Riley.

" Ok, mom, and yeah I was kind of worried for everyone's sake, especially Jasons.", said Kris.

" You're a good older sister", said Riley.

" And you're a good mom, both of you, I love you", said Kris with a hug.

" I love you too", said Riley hugging back.

Riley left closing the door behind her, she walked back into their living room where Alice was reading. She was next to her.

" How do it go", said Alice.

" It went well, me, and her had a nice small talk, and I think all of her worries are gone", said Riley.

" good job", said Alice.

" Thanks", said Riley.

" Oh Claire, wants to met us out for lunch", said Alice.

" Please tell me her brother Chris will be there", said Riley.

" Yes", said Riley falling in her wife's lap.

" Kmart will also be there", said Alice.

" I think I stay with the kids, they can't stay home alone", said Riley.

" Good try, but my sister already agreed to watch them", said Alice.

" Damn", said Riley

**Author's note: There you go you met the family, but is Riley still too late to fix what she broke 5 years ago.**


	4. Past is in the past

After Alice, and Riley dropped the kids off at Alice's sisters, they went to the diner that Claire, Kmart, and Chris were meeting them. Alice drove while Riley sat in the passenger side. " So how is work", asked Riley. " Same old", said Alice. " Working for Claire could get boring pretty fast", said Riley smiling. " Not really, we entertain each other", said Alice. " Oh I know you do", said Riley. Riley dazed out her window, until Alice broke her out of her daze. " Riley, are you sure you are fine?", asked Alice. " Yeah, I'm fine, I promised you I would tell you if something was up", said Riley. " Sometimes your promises, are empty promises", said Alice. Riley knew exactly what she was talking about. Riley vowed that she would never repeat her father's actions. **Flashback:** A 20 year old Riley, and a 22 year old Alice were sitting at the docks. They been married for a year. They married young. They been dating for 5 years. Riley was wearing grey vans, black skinny jeans, and a red flannel, while Alice wore green converse, dark blue skinny jeans, and a t-shirt. " Riley, do think sometimes… we made the right choice on marrying young", asked Alice. " Yeah, I love you", said Riley. " I know that, I knew that when I first met you,but-". " Alice, I love you, you're the only girl I love, and will ever love." Riley took Alice's hands into her own."I vow not to make my father's mistakes, I will be there for both you, and our child. I'm not going anywhere." Riley kissed Alice on the check, and wait for a response. Alice remained Silent, but hugged Riley, Riley returned the hug. Riley looked down at her wedding ring, and smiled. She knew she made the right choice. Riley's father had cheated, and left with another woman, Riley didn't want that to happen to her. She knew the pain, and tore the family apart, she couldn't relive that. Riley loved Alice, and she wanted to make that clear. Riley, and Alice then kissed. Riley leaned back, soon laying on the dock, with Alice on top of her, they both knew this would be one of the memories they would sharing together forever. **End of flashback.** "Riley...Riley", said Alice shaking Riley. "hm", said Riley breaking out of her dreaming of a past memory. " What were you dreaming about", asked Alice. Riley smiled, and laugh. " Riley, what were you dreaming of", asked Alice again. " The docks, me and you.", said Riley looking at Alice. " That's an old memory of us", said Alice smiling. " But the best one", said Riley. " Yeah, me, and you still leaving at your parents.", said Alice. " It wasn't so bad", said Riley. " Oh yeah, with Kris on the way, and only you working.", said Alice. " We finally got our own apartment, and at least my mom, and tyler liked you", said Riley. Alice smiled. Riley, and Alice finally made it to the diner. Alice saw Kmart, Chris, and Claire sitting down. They both made their way. " Hey you two, glad you could make", said Claire hugging Alice, then Riley. " Yeah", said Riley taking a sit across from chris. " Hey man,", said Riley shaking Chris hand. " Hey yourself, hows the force", asked Chris. " Good, we just finished this long case", said Riley. " How long is the guy sentences for", asked Chris. " He's dead.", said Riley. " You killed him", said Chris. " No, my partner did", said Riley. " At least the bastard is gone", said Chris. "Oh hell yeah", said Riley. Alice, Claire, and Kmart were having there own conversion. During Lunch. Riley got a phone call from work. " Sorry, I have to take this", said Riley getting up, and walking outside. After Riley was outside, Claire asked Alice about Riley. "So how are you and Riley, everything ok", asked Claire. " Everything is fine, except she will go in these dazes, and I think she is hiding something", said Alice. " You don't think she's", asked Kmart. " I don't think she would again, she knows she will lose me, and the kids, and she is trying to make an effort, she took 3 weeks off.", said Alice. " That's good, but why did she do it in the first place, I knew both of you when you two were dating, and you guys loved each other, and she goes and does that, with that bitch", said Claire. " I don't know, I never asked", said Alice. " Would you ask now", asked Chris. " No, she doesn't like talking about it, I tried, she just gets mad, and walks away.", said Alice. " Who do think she talking too", asked Kmart. "Work", said Alice. " On her time off", said Chris. " Rain then", said Alice. " Rain works there too", said Kmart. " Yeah, Rain is her partner", said Alice. " So Rain killed someone… No she couldn't, unless Riley was in danger", said Chris. " She doesn't have an injuries, that I haven't seen any,", said Alice. " She is wearing long sleeves, and long jeans, and boots, that why you haven't seen any", said Chris. " I think she would tell me, if she did", said Alice. " I don't think she would", said Kmart. " I will try to see, but she is one of their best officers.", said Alice. _ Outside Riley was talking to Rain on the phone. " What's up", said Riley. "Nothing, just getting ready to leave, you", said Rain. " You on your way home", said Riley. " Yep, J.D been asking me where I been", said Rain. "I bet he has", said Riley. Riley pulled out a cigarette, and started smoking. " Hows the family", asked Rain. " Good, kids are glad to see me, same with the wife",said Riley. " See I told you nothing to worry about", said Rain. " Yeah, but I keep worrying, and I can't tell Alice, and Kris is thinking the past is going to repeat itself", said Riley, then taking a big inhale. " Riley the past is in the past", said Rain. " but the past can repeat itself", said Riley. " Only if you let it", said Rain. " I'm afraid that if i see her, she going to smoothe talk me back with her, like last time", said Riley. " You haven't seen in her in 5 years, which is good, If she does come around, I know Alice, or if i'm with you chase her off of you.", said Rain. " Yeah, I'll just keep doing what i'm doing, I think it working", said Riley. " Good, I be there in 5 hours, see ya", said Rain. " See ya", said Riley. " And Riley, one more thing", said Rain. " Yeah, lay off the smokes", said Riley. " I will.", said Riley smiling. Riley hung up the phone, and sat on th curb to finish or smoke, and think. _ Back in the diner Alice, Kmart, and Chris were almost done with there food, and still waiting for Riley. " Is she still outside", asked Kmart. " Must be an important call", said Chris. Claire looked at side to see Riley sitting on the curb smoking. " Important call my ass, she smoking, I thought she quit", said Claire. " She did", said Alice confused then looked back to see what Claire. " Something's up", said Alice. " How do you know", asked Kmart. " She only smokes when she is stressed,worried, or hiding something", said Alice. " And how do you know that", asked Chris taking a sip of his drink. " I been dating her since she was 15", said Alice. Chris nearly choked on his drink." She been smoking that long" he said. " Yep, but quit after I helped her, and I noticed when she started again, she was stressed or worried about something", said Alice. " Does she drink too", asked Chris. " Not anymore, it gets fuels her anger, because when she gets mad she drinks.", said Alice. " How did she get in these habits", asked Chris. " Her father, was the same way, him, and her are the same when it comes with anything the don't have pantiets they turn to drinking, and smoking as a stress reveal, and fight we they don't have too. She told me she doesn't talk to him, doesn't call him dad, or even by his first name, just cheating bastard, and says she won't be like him, but she did, but now she is acting like her step-father who was way nicer, and nothing like the cheating bastard.", said Alice. "Hm, any brothers or sisters", said Chris. " 3 older brothers, no sisters", said Alice. " You know for both of you being close, you know nothing about her", stated Clare. " I'm sorry it never came up in our dissections", said Chris with sarcasm. Just then Riley came back in. " Who was that on the phone",asked Claire. " Rain, she coming home today, I wished her luck on the 5 hour journey.", said Riley. " I'm surprised her and J.D never settled down", said Alice. " There still young", said Riley. " I thought Rain was older than you", said Claire. " Nope, she is 2 years younger", said Riley. " Wow", said Claire. Everyone finished their food, and went home, Alice, and Riley picked up the kids, and went home. it was 2, so Alice knew she didn't have make dinner for another 4 hours. The kids were in there rooms, Alice was reading in the living room, and Riley was in the master bedroom. Alice got up to see what was bugging Riley, and she wasn't leaving the room until she got an answer. 


	5. Never Again

Alice open the door to see Riley fast asleep, with the t.v still on with the news on. The blanket was covering her from the waist down, and she had both arms under her pillow. Alice sat next to Riley. Something caught Alice's eye. Alice saw a little bit of Riley forearm wrapped up. Alice was thinking why she didn't see that before. Riley sleeps with her shirt off. Alice gently brought Riley's arm out from under the pillow to see it more closely. Alice saw it was wrapped from her wrist to her elbow. Something clicked in Alice's head. Riley wasn't home to be with her, and the kids, she is here because of injury, but would they really send her home for an injury like this. Riley open her eyes slowly to see Alice sitting on the bed. Her head was down, and she was staring into the blankets, she was in deep thought, but what about thought Riley.

" What's wrong?". asked Riley sitting up, and putting a hand on Alice's shoulder.

Alice felt the anger boiling in her Riley had lied to her again, she was starting to think maybe Riley wasn't the girl she thought she was when the first met. She changed into someone else.

" Why did you lie to me", said Alice trying to stay calm, but still had a hint of anger in her voice.

" I didn't, what are you talking about?", asked a confuse Riley.

" Your arm, it bandaged, you not here because you took time off,your here because you're injured", said Alice getting up from the bed.

" No,no,no", said Riley getting up, and trying to give Alice a hug.

" Don't touch me", said Alice pushing Riley, making Riley put a lot of pressure on her bad ankle.

"Argh, fuck!",said Riley in pain.

Alice looked down to see her ankle wrapped up to.

" You know I should have left the first time. Never forgive you, I knew you would do it again, you don't love me, you love more don't you!", said Alice yelling the last part.

" Alice listen, yes I left on injury, I should have told you, that was my fault, but either way I got injured or not, I was going to take a long time off to be with you and the kids, I love you, not her, I'm with you, not her, please Alice, don't send me away again, It would kill me.", begged Riley, letting a few tears escape her eyes.

" Riley its hard sometimes being with you, after what you did, I just get so scared that you're with her, and not with me, and the kids, look what it did to Kris, we can't do that again to her, and now that Jason is older, he looks up to you, and he wouldn't like to see the side I saw in you 5 years ago.", said Alice.

" I will never show that side again, I was stupid, drunk, and angry at myself, I should have never took it out on you, please Alice, when been doing good, i'm trying, this has been my biggest worry, the past repeating itself", said Riley.

" You have gotten better, in being in the kids life, better than before", admitted Alice.

" And I can do better, I was thinking of getting a job closer to home, maybe join the hometown force", said Riley stepping a little closer to Alice.

" Really?", said Alice.

" Yes", said Riley getting close enough to pull Alice into a hug, Alice didn't push away just hug back. Alice leaned into Riley's ear.

" I love you Riley Williams", said Alice.

Riley broke out of the hug and put her hands on Alice shoulders.

" And I love you too Alice, and don't you ever forget that", said Riley then pulling her back into a hug.

**There you go, Chapter 5, sorry it was a bit on the short side, but the next couple of chapter are going to be them in high school, and how they met, then i'm going to go back to present, so see you next chapter, on how this couple came to be, and you finally learn who Jill is, and she will be introduced in the next chapter. Thank you so much for Reading, please hit that favorite, and follow button, to show me you want more. Leave a review if you want.- Aleah :)**


	6. Rewind

**Author's note: Here we go the early years on how, Alice, and Riley met, and became a couple, and who is Jill we are about to find out after I get how they met, I will then go into the fall out, then go back to present, so here we go, get ready for some young love.**

A 15 year old, Riley was sleeping in her new bedroom. There were boxes everywhere, her closet was half full of jeans, and shirts, only enough for her first week of school, then comes the weekend she will unpack. Her older brother Cody came in to wake her up for school. Cody was 19, and the oldest out of the 4, then Tyler who was 17, then lastly Jack who was Riley's twin brother. Riley woke up, and told her brother to go away. They just moved to Raccoon City, Nevada, for Jack, and the pasting of her little 13 years sister. Riley couldn't get over it, and she hid her feelings about it. Her sister died from a car hitting her. Riley was watching her and tried to save her, but it was too late. Riley got out of bed, and went to her closeted she put on a pair of dark blue jeans, a black Nirvana shirt, and her red converses. She always dressed like a boy, she didn't care, she was comfortable in it. Riley went to Jack's room to see how he was doing. Jack had ADHD, and forget things easily, and it was hard for to make friends with him being in the Special Ed program, plus he doesn't talk, he understands you, but doesn't talk. Riley saw that he was getting his shoes on. Riley motivate her hand to make him go a little faster so the would get to the bus stop since they take two different buses. Jack grabbed his backpack, and followed Riley down the stairs. Riley said their goodbyes, and left. They walked to the bus stop together in silences, since Jack couldn't talk, and Riley wasn't a big talker herself.

**Alice's P.O.V:**

Alice was waiting by the bus stop with her friends Claire, Jill, Kmart, Chris, and Rain.

" Did guys finish Mr. Spencer's project", asked Claire.

" Nope", said Rain.

" Do you ever do your work Rain", asked Kmart.

" Sometimes", said Rain.

Alice remained Silent until she saw Riley, and Jack coming, she thought they were the new kids that moved in next door. They reached the bus stop, and stood and waited. Riley had her headphones in, and playing on her phone. Alice noticed she was slightly taller than her, witch Alice was already 5"7, her brother as she thought was about the same height. A small bus came, and Jack got on board leaving Riley. Everyone looked at Riley, Riley could see it in the corner of her eye, when the bus got here Riley was the first to bored, but before she step on she let them know that there were staring.

" You know it not nice to start at people", said Riley walking onto the bus, and taking a seat in the middle of the bus.

Everyone behind her were shocked, there were glad they weren't talking about her. They all made sure they were earshots away by sitting in the way back, with Claire, and Kmart in the last sit, Alice, and Jill in front of them, and Rain, and Chris across Claire, and Kmart.

" Uh, so who's the new girl", asked Chris.

" Beats me", shrugged Kmart.

" I've seen her before, she my new next door neighbor, I haven't talk to her, but I seen her with a boy way old then she is",said Alice.

" Older Brother", said Claire.

" She actually kind of cute", said Jill.

" You think", said Kmart. a little shock.

" She seems too dark, even dark than Rain", said Chris.

Rain jabbed him in the side, he winced in pain.

" How about you Alice, what do you think of her", asked Claire.

" I don't know, I don't judge a person by there looks, I would have to fully met her to see if I like her or not", said Alice.

" Go, up and met her", said Rain.

" I don't think we are on her good side after staring at her", said Alice.

" I will", said Jill, and getting up and sat next to Riley.

Riley's P.O.V

Riley was staring out the window until she felt someone sat right next to her.

" Hi Jill Valentine", said Jill

Riley looked over to find a girl with raven black hair, she wore short.

" Riley Williams", said Riley turning back to the window.

" Who was that with you?", said Jill.

" That was my brother Jack", said Riley.

" Is he retarded or something since he took the short bus",said Jill.

" Yeah he is mute, and has ADHD, and say that one more time I dare you", said Riley turning to Jill with a hint of anger in her voice.

" I just be going", said Jill getting up, and moving back to the group.

Jill sat back in her sit.

" So how did it go", asked Alice.

" Uh, I sorta got on her bad side", said Jill.

" Way to go, Jill", said Claire.

" What's her name", asked Rain.

" Riley Williams", said Jill.

The group talked a little more before getting off the bus.

Riley P.O.V

Riley got off the bus, and walked to the office to see what classes she would have. The bell rung after Riley got to her locker. She was going to be late. Riley walked down to her first period which was Science, then 2nd period she had art. When she walked into art she saw all of the same people she saw on the back of the bus, and waiting for the bus. Riley gave her paper to the art teacher to show that she was new, and the art teacher told her to go sit with the same group that she saw at the bus stop. Riley took a sit in between Alice, and Rain. Riley pulled out her phone, and started texting someone. Everyone looked at her, then went back to the conversion of what they were going do this weekend since it was Friday. Alice kept taking glances at Riley. Riley didn't talk during art, just listen to their conversion. Next period she had Math. 4th period she had honor's history. When Riley walked in she saw Alice sitting in her class. Riley took a sit next to Alice since that was the only sit open. Since the took a test yesterday, it was a free period for everyone to talk, so Alice thought she would get to know her new neighbor.

" Hey i'm Alice",said Alice leaning over to Riley.

Riley came faced to face with Alice. Riley was stunned when she saw Alice. Riley was dazed in her eyes, but shook it off.

" Riley", said Riley putting her hand out to shake.

Alice shook it.

Alice's P.O.V

As i gripped Riley's hand i felt a warm sense feel my hand. She had a tight grip. She was the first one to let go. I looked into her dark green. She had black hair, with some red in it. She was skinny, but had a nice built body, when she stood, she was a tiny bit taller than me, and I stand at 5"7. She seemed to be older than myself, since i'm a 17 year old junior.

" Where are you from", I asked.

" San Francisco", said Riley.

" So what brings you here to Raccoon City, Nevada", I said.

" My mom got a new job, and met a new guy", said Riley.

" Oh" I said sorta feeling guilty about it, but she seemed so calm when she answered. I quietly changed the subject.

" What your next class", I said.

" Gym, then lunch, then math, then lastly study hall", said Riley reading off her paper.

"I have gym next too we all have the same lunch, and the last two classes I don't have", said Alice.

" Can you show me where gym is", asked Riley.

"u-uh sure", I said, then cursed myself for sounding nervous.

"Ok thanks", said Riley winking at me, and getting up when she heard the bell ring.

I got up, Riley open the door and with her other arm motioning her to go first. I smiled, and went out, she walked behind me, for a couple of steps then she was right beside me. Her arm was swing back and forth, and touching my hand a couple of times. I wanted to grab it, and hold her hand. We both made it to the gym. We were both a little late, and the only ones in the locker room. I stood getting dress at my locker, while she was on the other side getting dressed herself. I was already dress. I was thinking she was already dressed, she wasn't her shorts were on, but her shirt was off, she was wearing a black bra, I could see her well toned body. I could feel my legs shaking. _get it together Alice. _She got her shirt on, and turned around. We both walked to the work-out room. She was silence the whole time.

Riley's P.O.V

Riley was getting her lunch, and looking for a place to sit down. She found a nice spot near the vending machines, no one else was around. Riley started to eat her sandwich, when someone took a sit across from her. Riley looked up to see Alice. Riley gave her a half of smile, and continue to eat. Rain, Claire, Jill, Kmart, and Chris sat at their usually table, watching the two interact. Riley finished her food, and waited for Alice to finish, once she was done, Alice was shocked when Riley took both hers, and Alice's up. Riley got back. and went into her bag and grabbed a book. Alice did some homework. Once lunch was done, Riley got she closed her book, and walked out of the lunch room, and once she finished her two classes, she walked to her bus. She sat in the same spot she did in the morning. Alice walked on the bus, and took a sit next to Riley. When Alice's group they were shocked to see Alice, with Riley again. Jill was starting to get a little jealous, but she knew she blew her chance with her little comment from this morning. The bus ride was silent, They all got off the bus, and went home. Riley waited at the bus stop for her brother. Her brother got off his bus that came about 7 minutes after hers.

" How was your day Jack", asked Riley.

Jack gave a thumb up. Riley gave a small smile, and nodded. They walked home. There mother was waiting for them.

" How was school you two", asked Mrs. Williams.

" Good", said Riley jumping on top of the counter.

" That's great, our neighbors are coming over for dinner.", Mrs. Williams Said.

" Which ones.", asked Riley

"to the right of us, they have two daughters around your age", said Mrs. Williams.

"_Oh shit Alice, I have to look nice.",thought Riley._

Riley ran upstairs to go get some clothes and jump in the show.

**Author's note: So there is part 1 of them meeting I know it wasn't that good, but it sorta stumped me a little, because I had a couple of different ways they met, don't worry it gets way better. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Not Again

Riley got of the shower, and got dressed. She was wearing a batman shirt, blue jeans, and red converses. Riley looked in the bathroom mirror to brush her hair. Her hair was short, and black, with some purple in it. She had long bangs that covered her left eye. Riley was skinny, but was still strong. She was tall, standing at 5"9. Riley has only been in love once and it ended in chaos. Riley had a tough life, and didn't let anyone in, but when shes around Alice, she gets this warm, safe feeling, but at the same time she gets this feeling of the past is going to repeat itself. Riley was going back, and forth on should she let Alice in or not. Riley put her brush down, and looked into the mirror she was stressed out to the max. Riley walked out of the bathroom. She went to her bedside table drawer, and pulled out a pack of smokes. She open her room windows, and climbed up to the roof. This was the only place she got some peace to think. Riley only got through a half of cigarette before her mom called her for dinner, and that there guest have arrived. Riley climbed back in, she put on some body spray to cover the smell. Riley went downstairs, to see Alice with her mom, and sister. Riley took a sit across from Alice. Riley eat in silence, and dazed into her own little world. Her brother nudged her. Riley looked at her brother, to see him mouth _you're doing it again. _Riley nodded her head and tried to break into what everyone else was talking about. After dinner, Alice, and Riley went into Riley's room. Riley was sitting on the bed, as Alice was sitting in a office chair near Riley's desk. Alice had her head down, she was nerves. Alice also has a crush on Riley, but they only met, and she is having these feelings about her. Alice heard Riley laughing.

" What's so funny", said Alice with a little annoyance in her voice.

" You like me", said Riley laughing.

" Shut up", said Alice still a little nerves.

Riley got off the bed, and kneeled down. Riley was going to take a chance, and let Alice in. Riley took her hands into Alice. Alice noticed her hands were sweaty, and Riley's face was also red. Alice took a chance, and kissed Riley. She was shocked that Riley didn't pull away, but make more breathtaking. Riley pulled Alice towards the bed. Alice was on top of Riley. Alice broke away. Both of them had a smile on there face.

" So does this mean you'll be my girlfriend", said Riley.

" Does this answer this", said Alice, then kissed Riley on the lips.

**Author's note: Ok, so the next chapter, will explain Riley's past, and increase Riley's, and Alice relationship. Since the chapter will be only staring them.**


	8. Criticize

Riley, and Alice have been dating for 2 weeks. Riley had became really good friends with Rain. Claire, Alice best friend already warned that she would kick her ass, if she ever hurt Alice. Riley, and Chris also have become good friends, Riley thinks Kmart is annoying, and She found out that Jill is an old time friend of Alice, and Claire, and she is a bitch, but at the same time, a really nice person.

Riley, and Alice were walking the track for gym. They were listening to Alice ipod. Alice, and Riley had some favorite bands together, but Riley liked heavier rock, and Alice liked Soft Rock. Riley didn't mind. Once in awhile a song she likes will come on. Riley knows a lot about Alice, but she felt guilty that Alice didn't really know that much about her, but she was scared to tell her, that she would never talk to her again, so she tried to change the subject, but Alice wasn't giving up so easily.

" So Riley, can I ask you something?", asked Alice.

"Uh, sure", said Riley a little concerned.

" Why do you keep yourself so distance?", said Alice.

" I don't know" Shrugged Riley

Riley started to start gazing into her own little world again. It wasn't until Alice grab her hand that Riley broke out of it, and saw that Alice was trying to hold her hand. Riley let her. They continue to walk in silence until Alice got a little closer.

" I'm I really enjoyable to be around", chuckled Riley.

" You act all tough, but you're just like a teddy bear.", said Alice smiling.

" Great", said Riley grinning.

After school Alice was spending the night at Riley's. Riley, and Alice was all cuddle up in bed watching a movie. Alice was asleep. Riley got out of bed without waking Alice up. She grabbed her lighter, and smokes. She opened the window, and climbed onto the roof. Riley just started smoking when she heard someone coming. Alice climbed onto the roof. Riley exhaled the smoke in her mouth when she saw Alice. Alice took a sit next to her.

" So how long have you been smoking", asked Alice.

" 3 years, it helps me release stress", answered Riley.

Riley took another inhale of her cigarette. Riley blow the smoke away from Alice. Alice put an arm around Riley.

" Riley, you keep your emotions inside, and I try to help, but everytime I do, you push me away. Sometimes this relationship feels one side. You don't tell me anything, you daze off, and you change the subject everytime I ask. Please tell me whats going on", said Alice.

" You won't look at me the same", said Riley looking down.

" Please" Said Alice kissing Riley's cheek.

" Fine, I guess it started when I was 5, I would look to my dad, my real dad. He was my role-model, my everything, I thought he was cool, but he was just the cheating bastard I never saw until 4 years ago. He used to drink, and beat my mom. The screaming, the yelling, it drove me crazy. My older brother's would go stay at a friend's house, and I got stuck home with Jack, he would come crying to me. when I was 13, I finally snapped. I walked in to my parents bedroom, my mom was on the floor crying, my dad over her. I went after him. I tackled him. It didn't work, He pushed me into a wall, I grabbed one of his empty beer bottles, when he go close enough, I smashed on his head, He was on the floor almost knocked. I got on top of him, punch after punch I didn't stop. My mom called the police they took me away, put me in a mental hospital. They tried to tell me I was crazy, I wasn't just hurt, and wanted to get revenge. I got released after two weeks. Being with those memories of my dad, being in the hospital changed me. When I got back to school, everything felt different, I found out my girlfriend was cheating on me, and spreading rumours about me, and told everyone I was in a mental hospital. My mom found a new boyfriend, then we moved here, met a pretty girl, and made some friends.", said Riley tearing up.

" Oh Riley", said Alice putting a hand on Riley's face, and facing it towards her. " I don't think you're crazy, you were just a hurt child. If I were you I would have done the same thing. Riley don't dread on the past, that's over and done with. The future looks bright for you, you are a strong, smart, gifted girl".

Riley was still silent. Alice leaned forward and placed her lip on top of Riley's. Alice could taste the tears on Riley's lips. Riley leaned back, as Alice got on top of her, the two were like that for a half hour before they went back into Riley's room, and Riley cuddled alongside Alice.

**Author's Note:Next chapter will jump a couple of years to the night were they marriage was having its fallout.**


End file.
